


Prince Charming

by Esmee



Category: Gemma Doyle Trilogy - Libba Bray
Genre: F/M, Romance, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann had only had a few dreams. One to become a famous well known singer, something frowned upon in society and another...to find her own prince charming. Thomas/Ann ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> X.X I cried. I honestly cried writing the ending of this. It was so sad. This is my first time writing a AGATB fanfic. :) I love Ann. She was one of my favorite characters, ^^ lol Please tell me what you think k Please review!
> 
> I do not and will not own the Gemma Doyle series. I just own the plot of this fanfic.

**X.X.X**

**Prince Charming**

**X.X.X**

_"Listen to the mustn'ts, child. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts._

_Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me... Anything can happen, child. Anything can be."_   
_― Shel Silverstein_

* * *

**Winterland**

It was freezing standing here in the cold in the small lake with Wendy. The cheap wool dress, the only nice warm thing I owned, drenched with blood, water and sweat. I felt myself growing numb, we haven't hear Gemma voice. We haven even hear Fee's battle cries, or the Winterland creatures shrieks of pain. This was war, but yet we couldn't hear anything, and at the moment I felt very disappointed of myself. Poor old Ann done it again. I could hear them speak. Me couldn't even save a young girl, while Gemma is successfully saving the entire human race and Fee easy cutting down her foes with each arrow she shot. There will always be the weak link in the group and it will always be me. I don't have powers. I don't have Fee's courage and strength. The only thing I have is my voice and it meant nothing now on the battling field.

I saw Wendy shivered. Her sobs quiet down to small wails. I understand her pain. We need to get out of here...No more putting myself down, I have a person in my care and I bloody wouldn't fail unless I die. That thought send a tingle of fear done my spine. Death? I held Wendy's hand comfortably, poor child, the person she adored the most sacrificed her without a care of her well-being. Pippa...To had it all up, she couldn't even see. We need to get to Gemma.

"Miss. Ann? Do you feel that?" The sounds of battle came back full force just as the huge oak tree not too far from us lit up like a Christmas tree with bright green lights. The energy surrounded us instantly, and soon I lost my grip on Wendy's hand. She slip out of my reach.

Stupid! I promised myself I wouldn't fail this!

I was crying, I knew I was. I always cry.

Wendy panicked feeling herself begin to float up from the ground.

"W-What's going on Miss?" She panicked.

In a weak and desperate attempt to pull her down, I leaped up trying to catch her hand failed horribly so, before landed back on my feet then SLIP hitting my head in the bottom of the lake. Oh Ann always messed it up! She always get in the way. I could hear both Fee and Gemma now.

I tried to get up. I seriously tried to, but it was like all my energy left me. Water rushed into my nose, and mouth slowly drowning me. I couldn't move. I heard Wendy's shrieks above me. My lungs filled with water I could hardly breathe! Feeling dizzy, I lost myself in a dark quiet screaming abyss.

**London**

It had been weeks since it happened and Mrs. Nightwing resumed everything like it was just any normal other day. Since I was forced to let go of Wendy's hand that toll was weight upon me. What happened to her? Did those creatures got her? Ever since we got back both Gemma and Fee haven't been there selves. Whenever I looked at them they eyes were dull. Their skins were pale. I knew why they were depressed why they beginning to fall very ill. Cecily snickered at them, but they didn't care. I just want to pull Gemma into a hug and tell her that Kartik was still with her, in her heart. He will always be there just like her mother, but I couldn't gather my courage to tell her so.

My mood sunk down when Mrs. Nightwing received a notice that my aunt and uncle is coming down to retrieve me...I almost sulk down to the floor and cry. I hate being a Governess...I want to sing! I want to find my own prince charming, but I knew that those dreams wouldn't happen in my life time. I was too ugly. I was not beautiful like Pippa or Fee. I wasn't wealthy. I was poor and the only good thing in my life is a life of being a Governess.

They would arrive tomorrow afternoon...the day of the ball that Mrs. Nightwing try to host once more to cheer the people of the school up. Mainly both Gemma and Fee.

**Next Day**

The parents of the students came to the ball also, but I didn't spot mine. How could I? They're dead, but I did saw my aunt and uncle, they were dressed in their best gowns, while I sat here by the table that has the tea in an old cotton gown with fake jewelry. Fee wore a bright pink gown with white gloves. Her gown even covered her ankles avoiding another scandal. She danced lazy with a few men. Gemma stood next to her Grandma and...my heart quickened just at the sight of him now...Thomas Doyle. I could tell I was blushing before directing my gaze onto the dance floor. A slow waltz placed.

I felt so out-of-place!

I'm mentally prepare myself for a life of being a Governess to some ungrateful child, that I didn't notice a hand was held out for me to take, for me to take.

I glanced up at the owner and was shocked. My palms begin to sweat, it was so embarrassing!

Thomas smiled at me serene. That lovely smile made my heartbeat quick, that I turned a deeper shade of red. What does Thomas Doyle want with me? Surely he doesn't want to dance.

He bow his head slightly,

His hand waiting for mine to accept.

"May I have this dance, mi'lady?" His green eyes sparkled with myth. There right there I almost faint. I felt my legs trembled as I grasped his hand shaking. He laughed, oh how his laugh made my heart fluttered even more...but what about his fiancée?

I could hardly believe that this was happening. This man. The man that I had fallen in love at first sight a year ago, is asking me for a dance.

"Y-Yes," I found myself accepting, he swept me away with such grace that I almost tripped on his foot.

I must be dead and gone to heaven. This must be heaven, then something scared me...something that shook me out of this mood.

"ANN! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

"A-ANN! DON'T DIE!"

I'm dying...everything seemed to be much clearer. The memories from before washed over me that I almost pulled out of Tom's arms. I was drowning...I was dying. I failed...My eyes almost watered once more...but I knew I should be fighting...fighting to live...but what's a life as a Governess? I have everything right now. Thomas. He smiled down at me with his bright whitened slightly yellow teeth and I swooned.

I was ready to die.

This was my happy ending.

...I was like Pippa...but unlike Pippa I'm crossing over to this. To this life.

"ANN IT'S OVER WE WON! WAKE UP!"

_Fin_


End file.
